


In A Manner of Speaking

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phone sex - that says it all, doesn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Manner of Speaking

DISCLAIMER: I think we all know the drill by now...Pet Fly Productions owns everything; but they're party-poopers, so I'm going to give the boys a chance to have some fun... Copyright to this story belongs to me, though. Feel free to pass it around, line the birdcage, whatever. Just keep the headers on it. 

Note: Hey, y'all! This is in response to Ann's question about phone sex; and would they or wouldn't they? My answer was yes, but Blair would probably have to initiate it--and Jim would only participate if he knew no one would hear them, and with some prompting. (The other requirement being that they'd progressed to that level of comfort in their relationship as lovers.) So, even though I *really* like doing the "first time" type story; I'm going to try my hand at this (*no* pun intended--stop that!). I'm also (God help me) going to try a form that was picking up popularity in the Startrek arena when last I checked. Feedback is warmly welcomed, and much appreciated! 

Dedicated to Ann, for the idea! 

## In A Manner of Speaking

by Kim Gasper

(phone ringing) 

"Ellison." 

"Hey, Jim. How's it going?" 

"Hey, Chief. Just thinkin' about you." 

"Yeah, I bet you were, man." (snicker) 

"Seriously. What's up? You gonna be late again?" 

"Well, yeah...a little. As for what's up--Me!" 

....... 

"Jim?" 

"Blair...what are you talking about?" 

"Sex, man! *I'm* up!" 

"Chief...this is kind of weird." 

"It could be fun, if you'd play along." 

....... 

"Jim...c'mon, man. It's not like anyone can hear. You're at home, I'm in my office--no one's around." 

"I don't know, Blair." 

"Please? C'mon...listen--" (rustle)(snap)(zip) 

"*What* are you doing?" 

"What's it sound like? Ahh...much better." 

"Blair...did you just--?" 

"I've got my cock in my hand, Jim. I'm stroking it up and down slowly..." (breathy sounds) 

........ 

"I want you to stroke yours, too, Baby. Come on, Jim...do it for me. Stroke your cock and come for me..." 

"Ah, God...Chief..." (rustle)(zip)(rustle) "Oh, yeah." 

"Got it, big guy?" 

"Oh, Yeah!" 

"Okay...with me...stroke, up...down...again...now, circle the head with your thumb...ahhh..." (soft groan) 

"Blair...(louder groan)..." 

"Ooh...you were ready, weren't you, Babe? Come on, Jim...stroke it for me...I'm there, holding on to you...taking my finger, and stroking your ass..." 

"Yessss...." (hiss of breath) 

"I'm licking your cock now, Jim...up and down the shaft--" (wet noises) 

(rubbing noises) 

"Taking you in my mouth...swirling my tongue around the head..." (louder wet noises) 

(faster rubbing noises)(moan) 

"Like that, baby? Gonna get off for me?" 

"Oh, yeah..." (sigh)(groan) 

"I'm suckin' you in, man...takin' you all the way in..." (rubbing noises) 

(sob)(rubbing noises)(pant) 

"I'm sucking on my finger now, and pushing it inside you...feel it? Feel it going in, moving around...thrusting in to you...?" 

"Oh, God, Chief..." (moan)(sigh) 

"Thrusting faster...you want my cock, don't you, Jim? Want to feel my cock fucking your ass..." 

(pant)(groan) 

(moan)(gasp)(pant) 

"Blair..." (hoarse voice)(moan)(louder moan) 

(moan)(sob) 

(sob)(pant)(gasp) 

"That's it baby...push against me...harder now...I've got my cock inside you...Oh, God, Jim...it feels so good!" (loud groan)(gasp of air) 

(sob)(groan) 

"Oh..." 

"Oh, yeah...fuck me, Chief...fuck me...Harder..." 

"Come for me, Jim. I'm going to come...it's all for you...I'm gonna come i-inside y-you..." (gasp)(groan) "Faster, Jim...do it faster! I'm fucking you, pumping you...come on, baby...*Come on*! O-O-o-hhh!" (shout) 

...... 

...... 

(shout) 

"Oh, God..." (breathy moan) 

...... 

"Jim?" 

"Yeah, Chief?" (weak voice) 

"You okay?" 

"I think so." 

"That was very...intense." 

"Yes. It was. Uh, Blair?" 

"Yeah?" 

"When were you going to be home?" 

(click)   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
